


A Purpose

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Fan Weeks [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Death, Blind Character, Dogs, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: One thing humans haven't figured out is that every dog is given three chances. They live three different lives, given a purpose that's tied to each of those lives. What that purpose is varies according to the situation and what is needed for the people involved.For example, all Makki, otherwise known as Hana or Hiro, wants to do is make sure his three favorite humans are happy, safe and, most importantly, together.[For Seijoh4Week Day 7]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussianSunflower3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/gifts).



> Day 7: childhood // comfort   
> I kind of combined these two prompts?? The beginning is childhood, and the rest is lowkey comfort...so yeah?
> 
> Okay, so, first; ever heard of that movie A Dogs Purpose?? Yeah, that inspired this a lot. I haven't actually seen the movie yet (though, I really want to...) so this is probably nothing like the movie at all. But the idea was inspired by it, so ye. 
> 
> Second; gifting it to my pal Sunflower bc she helped me a bit and bc I want to gift it to her :^)
> 
> Third; I hope you enjoy, because this took me a long freaking time to write jfc

Oikawa squeals, sliding on his knees, arms opening. The small puppy yips, jumping into his arms. Oikawa instantly hugs it, fingers running through it’s soft fur. 

 

“You’ll have to take care of it, okay, Tooru?” His mother says, kneeling down beside him. Oikawa looks up with wide eyes, smile stretching rapidly across his face. He nods furiously to show he understands. 

 

“What are you going to name it?” His mother asks, reaching out to pet the small Shiba Inu pup behind the ear. “It’s a boy, by the way,” she adds. 

 

Oikawa hums in thought, laughing as the puppy barks and licks his face. “I’m going to call him Makki!” 

 

“Makki?” His mother questions, smiling softly. Oikawa nods, a determined look plastered on his face. “Well, I think that’s a lovely name.” 

 

* * *

 

“Makki, come on!” Oikawa calls, volleyball clutched in his hands. Makki looks up, tail thumping against the ground. He rises to his feet, trotting up to his owner. 

 

He looks up at his owner with wide eyes, head tilting to the side. He looks sad, like something happened. Stepping closer, he presses his nose against Oikawa’s hand, causing his owner’s lips to twitch into a smile. He lifts his hand, patting Makki’s head. 

 

“Thanks, Makki,” he whispers, opening the door. They make their way outside, the outside world surrounding Makki in its multiple scents. He wags his tail happily, gladly trotting beside Oikawa. He sits down in the grass once they come to a stop, watching as Oikawa tosses the ball into the air a couple times. 

 

Makki thinks, for a moment, that maybe he’s waiting for someone to come around. Why is he alone? He remembers hearing his mother talk about friends-- whatever that was-- and about how he needed to make some. Has he not made one yet?

 

Makki whines, watching as his owner throws the ball down. He sees Oikawa’s eyes darken, tears welling up in them. Panic instantly rushes through Makki, and he’s up and running toward Oikawa in a flash. 

 

They end up on the ground, Makki placing his front two paws on Oikawa’s chest. He bends down, licking his face to show that he isn’t alone. Oikawa giggles, reaching a hand up to scratch his head. 

 

“Thanks, Makki.”

 

Makki barks in reply, tail wagging happily. Right then and there, he vows to never leave Oikawa’s side-- not until he knows for sure Oikawa won’t be alone. 

 

* * *

 

As Makki grows, so does Oikawa. The four year old turns five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten-- and Makki finds his muzzle coated with gray fur as he gazes into his water bowl. He knows he can hold on for at least a few more years, he  _ knows  _ he still has time, but time flies fast. Oikawa still doesn’t have a concrete friend, and instead passes on any opportunity that comes his way, going to Makki for comfort the moment he gets home. 

 

Makki doesn’t blame his owner. He can tell he’s insecure and shy, and that he isn’t sure how to make real friends. That’s why, on their next walk, Makki decides to take things into his own paws. 

 

They’re passing by the park when Makki sees them. He catches a whiff of sweat and his ears catch the high pitched laughter that belongs to children. It causes his head to jerk to the side, gaze landing on two boys who he thinks are the same age as Oikawa. A low growl rumbles in his throat, Oikawa not noticing as he happily walks by the playground. 

 

Makki barks, then charges. He hears Oikawa call for him, but he can’t stop, not now. He goes straight towards the one with spiky hair, stopping in front of him so he can bark madly. The other boy, the one with curly hair, drops the ball in his hands-- it looks a lot like the one Oikawa plays with-- and moves closer to Makki. 

 

“Hey, there,” he mumbles, holding his hand out. Makki stops barking so he can look at him, leaning forward so that he can sniff his hands. He then licks it. 

 

“Makki!” Oikawa pants, coming to a stop in front of the other two. His cheeks flush a light pink, and he nervously fidgets with his hands. “I’m, uh...s-sorry about him, I don’t know what came over him…” 

 

The one with curly hair laughs, dropping to his knees. He raises both hands so he can scratch behind both of Makki’s ears at the same time. “It’s okay, he’s harmless, I can tell,” he says. “Aren't you a harmless lil pup, huh?” He coos, causing Makki to bark happily. 

 

“A-are you sure?” Oikawa asks, anxiously grabbing the bottom of his shirt, eyes trailing to the side. 

 

“Of course,” The one with spiky hair says, beaming as he scoops up the ball. Oikawa’s eyes light up at the sight. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, that’s Matsukawa. Do you play?” He asks, motioning to the ball in his hands. 

 

Oikawa’s eyes shine, and he nods his head.  “I do! Oh, and I-I’m Oikawa Tooru!” 

 

Matsukawa stops scratching Makki, earning a low whine from the dog in response. Matsukawa laughs a little at that, scratching his snout as Makki noses his way under Matsukawa’s hand. “My full name is Matsukawa Issei, by the way,” he informs. He then stands up, his attention moving away from Makki and to the conversation. 

 

Makki sits by Oikawa’s feet, ears flat against his head, eyes wide as he stares up at Matsukawa. Iwaizumi notices this, laughing as he comments something about how Makki seems to really like him. Matsukawa only smiles at that, reaching down to pat Makki again. 

 

Oikawa jokes about them stealing his dog. They laugh, talk some more, and then Iwaizumi suggests playing with the ball. 

 

Makki ends up having to lay down in the grass, head resting on his front paws as he watches them all play together. His owner looks happy-- happier than he’s  _ ever  _ seen him before. Makki can’t help but smile, tail thumping weakly against the ground. 

 

He’s finally fulfilled his purpose. Oikawa has friends now, and if Makki is to pass away, then he can do so without any worry...because he won’t be leaving him alone. 

 

* * *

 

It’s another year before Makki starts to feel the years weigh down on him. He whines pitifully, chest heaving as he tries to stay in pace with Oikawa. His owner is eleven now. His owner is happier now. Makki is happy, too. He gets more attention when Iwaizumi and Matsukawa come around, but at the same time he gets less attention when Oikawa leaves to hang out over at their houses. 

 

The first time Oikawa left to go visit Iwaizumi, Makki sulked. He was used to Oikawa leaving to go to school-- whatever that is-- or to go run errands. For the most part, though, he’s always around. So it was weird when Oikawa just left, coming back to smell like a cat no less. 

 

He growled at that, fur sticking on end. Did his owner hang out with the enemy? How could he? But Oikawa had just laughed, saying something about Iwaizumi owning a cat. It was a shame, really, because Makki liked Iwaizumi and even had respect for him. After learning this knowledge, though, he became wary until Iwaizumi presented him with a big bone for a truce. He couldn’t 

hate him after that. 

 

Matsukawa was something else, however. He was kind smiles and soft laughs and soft eyes. His hands were bony, but Makki still enjoyed being pet by him. He owned a dog as well, but Makki hasn’t had the opportunity to meet her. He may never meet her, not that he minds. He only truly needs Oikawa, and no one is better than his owner. No one. 

 

That’s why he was sad when their time together came to a startling halt. Makki knew, that with no injury and good health, that he could hold on for  _ at least  _ a few more years. 

 

He didn’t think that an accident could happen. He was struggling to keep up with Oikawa, eyes focused on his back. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi run beside him, all of them joking and laughing. They cross the street, Makki’s tongue lolling out as he pants harshly. 

 

He didn’t see the car; the car didn’t see him. 

 

It hit him, causing him to yelp in surprise, pain running through his body. He stumbles forwards a bit, lucky that the car didn’t continue to drive on. He whines, paws slipping in what he thinks is his own blood, sending him tumbling to the ground with a low thud. He whines, scared, anxious. It hurts...it  _ hurts _ ...where is Oikawa?

 

_ “MAKKI!” _ A loud sob is heard, a body crashing onto the concrete next to him. His body is gently lifted, being set down in a warm lap. He instantly recognizes the smell as Oikawa. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t make sure you were following, please hang on, please, Makki, I need you, please, please--”

 

Iwaizumi kneels down next to Oikawa, reaching out with shaky hands. He gently pats Oikawa’s thigh in comfort, not knowing what to say. They all know what’s coming. 

 

Matsukawa is next, kneeling on the other side of Oikawa. He squeezes Oikawa’s shoulder, eyes misting with unshed tears. Makki weakly wags his tail, tilting his head just so so that he can lick Oikawa’s hand, offering up the only comfort he can provide for the situation. 

 

An ugly sob rips its way through Oikawa’s lips, body trembling as cries overtake his body. His oldest friend, the one who followed him everywhere and was a constant company in his life...is leaving. Who will warm his feet in the winter now by laying on them at night? Who will snuggle up to his side and lick his face when he’s feeling down? Who will make him smile on a bad day when Iwaizumi and Matsukawa can’t come over?

 

No one his age should have to go through this.

 

Makki feels his eyes close, the pain ebbing away as his breathing becomes shallow. It’s okay to leave, he knows it is. Because Oikawa won’t be left alone. 

 

Makki fulfilled his purpose. 

 

* * *

 

His eyes flutter open. A confused noise leaves him, and he looks around. He’s surrounded by other dogs-- puppies to be exact. They all yip and squeal excitedly. Before he can question why they seem so happy, he’s lifted out of the cage. 

 

“Hello, there,” a deep voice says, kind smile meeting his eyes. 

 

He freezes. He..he  _ knows  _ this guy….the same spiky hair, the same kind, green eyes. He’s older, way older, but...it’s still him. It’s--

 

“Iwaizumi, did you pick one yet?”

 

His jaw hangs open, tongue hanging out as he wags his tail happily. Is he going home with Iwaizumi? Why is Iwaizumi older? Why is he a puppy again? He couldn’t of been asleep for that long, so that must mean-- 

 

“Him,” Iwaizumi says, eyes softening as he gently pats the dog’s spotted head. “His name is Hiro.”

 

His friend raises an eyebrow. “Really? Not Spots?”

 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, rolling them a moment later. “You’re funny, Kuroo, really. But I don’t feel like naming him something that everyone else would name him.”

 

Hiro tilts his head at the new name, but accepts it gladly. This is his new life, his new start. Though...where’s Oikawa? Matsukawa? They’re supposed to be here, because they were supposed to stay by Oikawa’s side! Did...did they Hiro not do his job correctly? Did he..fail his purpose?

 

“Well, why Hiro?” Kuroo asks, reaching forward to scratch the dalmatian's head. 

 

“I like it,” Iwaizumi says, smiling as Hiro licks his cheek. 

 

Hiro barks. It’s pathetic, since he’s so small, and it’s more like a whine, but it’s full of happiness anyway. 

 

He won’t’ fail this time. 

 

* * *

 

Hiro is thrown into training instantly. Well, he’s given time to grow before real training begins. He’s potty trained, and then goes through obedience class. Iwaizumi’s by his side the whole time, his presence calming Hiro down the whole time. It’s strange, though, that Iwaizumi doesn't hang out with Oikawa or Matsukawa. Hiro has no idea what happened the ten years he was gone, but he has no way of asking. 

 

Not like he needs to ask. He grows up to Iwaizumi’s mid thigh, taller than his past self. It happens on a Saturday, Hiro curled up on the couch, head resting on Iwaizumi’s leg. He’s reading a book when he sighs, reaching for the controller. He flicks the Tv on. 

 

He flips through the channels, only stopping once he finds what he’s looking for. A familiar voice reaches Hiro’s ears, and he lifts his head, head tilting to the side. Oikawa is on the Tv, older and more defined, voice different but not at the same time-- it’s still Oikawa, the one Hiro remembers from his past life. Just older and apparently famous. 

 

“That’s my friend,” Iwaizumi mumbles. Hiro blinks. “Well, used to be. Up until we went our separate ways for college. He became an actor, I became a fireman….and we lost touch with Matsukawa, my other good friend, I have no idea what he’s doing...I miss them. A lot. I kind of wish I had tried harder to stay friends with them, though…” he trails off, laughing softly to himself as he pats Hiro’s spotted head. “Why am I even telling you this? You can’t understand me…”

 

Hiro whines, shuffling further onto the couch so he can basically climb onto Iwaizumi’s lap. His owner laughs, the sound loud and nice as Hiro licks his face. 

 

Hiro would be lying if he said he didn’t miss them as well. 

 

* * *

 

He hears a sigh, ears perking up from the sound. Whining, he trots up to Iwaizumi, nudging his thigh. Iwaizumi looks down, patting Hiro’s head. “Hey, boy, how’re you doing?” He whispers, smiling sadly. Hiro whines again, licking his arm. 

 

“Iwaizumi, stop being sad, your dog is worrying,” Kuroo chides, looking up from his paper work. Iwaizumi shoots him a glare.

 

“Oikawa’s in town,” Iwaizumi mumbles. Kuroo whips his head around, eyes growing wide. 

 

“Oikawa Tooru?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You mean, Oikawa Tooru, your old friend from high school and famous actor?  _ That  _ Oikawa Tooru?”

 

Iwaizumi groans, running his fingers down Hiro’s spotted back. “Yeah.”

 

Kuroo whistles. “Damn, you gonna visit him?”

 

Hiro looks up, eyes wide as he gazes at his owner. He’s expecting a yes, because it’s obvious Iwaizumi misses him. If Oikawa is the same Oikawa from Hiro’s past life, then he most likely misses Iwaizumi as well. And Matsukawa. But where  _ is  _ Matsukawa?

 

Shaking his head, he barks  loudly, startling both Iwaizumi and Kuroo. He can’t dwell on Matsukawa right now. He needs to fix this  mess with Iwaizumi and Oikawa first before he worries about that. 

 

“Uh,” Iwaizumi says, frowning as he scratches behind Hiro’s ear. “Probably not.”

 

Hiro growls, glaring at Iwaizumi. 

 

“Dude, listen to your dog.”

 

Iwaizumi sighs, leaning heavily back in his seat. “Okay, yeah, I wi--” he’s cut off as the alarms in each room go off. They both are quick to get to their feet, grabbing their suits. “I will. I’ll figure this out, but first, work.”

 

Kuroo nods, grabbing all his supplies and running off. Iwaizumi is on his heel, calling for Hiro to follow. Hiro hesitates for a moment, ears pressing flat against his head. This will be his first fire...he’s never actually helped out before. What if he fails? What if his training isn’t enough?

 

“Hiro!” Iwaizumi calls. Hiro quickly stumbles to his paws, racing down the steps where he meets Bokuto and Kuroo. He hops into the fire truck, blinking at his owner. The car’s sirens come to life, lurching forward as it heads to the place where the fire is happening. 

 

Hiro sighs, looking out the window.  _ Soon _ , he promises himself. He’ll help Iwaizumi with this Oikawa problem soon. 

 

* * *

 

Hiro curls up on the edge of the bed, eyes heavy. It’s been another month of working endlessly. So many fires...do people just love making things burn or something? Not just that, but Iwaizumi seems exhausted. He hasn’t’ had a break in forever. 

 

Lifting his head, he glances over at his sleeping owner. He has the day off tomorrow, and Oikawa is still in town...so tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that he needs to start doing things. The biggest problem is how to find Oikawa. He knows Iwaizumi can use that rectangular thing he always has on hand to look him up somehow. 

 

Resting his head back down, he lets himself relax. 

 

It’s only like he blinks, really. Morning comes too soon, but he’s still up earlier than his owner. He doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. He patiently waits, sitting by Iwaizumi’s feet as time ticks by slowly. About another hour later, and then finally, Iwaizumi groans, rolling onto his back. His eyes slide open, a lazy smile spreading across his face as he sees Hiro awake. He reaches out, gently scratching Hiro’s neck. Hiro barks happily, tail thumping against the bed. 

 

He can now begin his plan. 

 

Trotting to the living room, Iwaizumi grunts as he rolls over and reluctantly follows the hyper dog. He trails into the kitchen, instantly heating up the coffee maker. Hiro lifts his paw onto the table in the living room, desperately trying to turn on the TV. It takes a couple tries, but finally he knocks the controller off. He then pressed what he believes is the on button with his pink nose. 

 

The TV comes to life, startling Iwaizumi. He curses, nearly dropping his mug. 

 

Hiro frowns at the cartoon on the screen. He whines, hitting buttons with his nose. Iwaizumi, who is very confused by now, sets his mug down and goes to investigate. By the time he reaches the living room, Hiro has somehow flipped the channel to one of Oikawa’s movies. 

 

He barks. Iwaizumi grabs the controller. Before he can switch it, though, Hiro growls, reaching over to lightly tug on his pants leg. Iwaizumi frowns, looking toward to TV screen, his eyes softening once he sees Oikawa. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Iwaizumi sighs, patting Hiro’s head. “I'll call him up.” 

 

Hiro barks again, tail swishing back and forth as Iwaizumi pulls out his phone. He types on it, bringing it up to his ear.

 

“Uh, hey, Tooru? Er, long time no see... ”

 

Hiro whines by Iwaizumi’s feet, looking up at him with wide eyes. This  _ has  _ to work. 

 

“Um..yeah, want to meet up?”

 

A pause. 

 

“R-really? Okay, I'll shoot you the address.”

 

Iwaizumi slowly hangs up, looking down at the Dalmatian. He furrows his eyebrows. “He's coming over.” 

 

Hiro tilts his head to the side. Iwaizumi’s eyes grow wide. “Shit! He's  _ coming over! _ ” 

 

* * *

 

Hiro lays his head down on his paws, curled up on the couch. He watches Iwaizumi race around the house in panic, hopping on one leg as he pulls on pants. He then shuffles around, cleaning up the place the whole thirty minutes it takes for Oikawa to show up. 

 

He answers the door, panting slightly as he comes face-to-face with his old friend. His breath hitches, eyes growing a fraction wider as he takes in his features. He’s older, of course. His soft brown hair has grown longer, his bangs clipped to the side with bright pink clips. 

 

He beams. 

 

“Iwa-chan! It’s been so long!” He squeals, launching himself into Iwizumi’s arms. The fireman grunts, stumbling back a few feet in surprise, his arms instantly wrapping around Oikawa’s waist. 

 

Hiro thumps his tail against the couch, overwhelming happiness overcoming every other emotion. It’s going well. All they need to do is talk now. 

 

Sliding off the couch, he trots up to the two by the door. Immediately, he noses Oikawa’s side, whining until Oikawa laughs and wiggles away from Iwaizumi. He kneels down, placing both hands on each side of Hiro’s face. 

 

“You’re a cute puppy, aren’t you, huh?” He coos. Hiro barks. 

 

“You know,” Iwaizumi says, scratching the back of his head. “He’s the one who made me call you.”

 

Oikawa looks up in surprise, quickly looking back at Hiro. He then smiles softly. “That reminds me of Makki, when we first met and he led me to meeting you guys….” he trails off, tilting his head slightly to the side as he gazes at the dalmation. He then shakes his head, rising to his feet. 

 

“We have some things to talk about, don’t we?” Oikawa asks, closing the front door. Iwaizumi laughs nervously, nodding his head. 

 

“Yeah, we do.”

 

* * *

 

Hiro huffs, pacing outside the door. He has no idea why they locked him outside just to talk. What can he do? Do they really think he’d interrupt the conversation? He whines, pawing at the door pathetically. 

 

The door swings open, Iwaizumi smiling, face flushed. “Hey, sorry about keeping you stuck out here for so long.”

 

Hiro glares. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you a treat?”

 

Hiro perks up at that, eagerly walking into the house. Oikawa is already there, smiling as he holds his hand out, the treat laying on his palm. Hiro quickly takes it, running off to hide so that no one can steal it from him. He likes to eat in peace, thank you very much. 

 

* * *

 

Oikawa moves in. What feels like a couple days turns out to be more. Hiro watches as summer suddenly turns to winter and then winter to autumn and everything seems to be moving way too fast. 

 

And his time is running out. He knows he has nothing to worry about, though. Every time they scream at each other, Hiro is there, curling up by one of them, a constant comfort. They come back to each other when the sun rises, apologies and tears being shared. Hiro knew these two as friends, not lovers, and it’s strange to see this new side of them.

 

Even though they’re happy, even though they laugh, Hiro knows his purpose has not been completely filled. Sitting under the table, by the couch, right by their side-- he can tell. There’s something missing. They love each other to the moon and back and then back again and so on, but there’s still that missing piece. That guilt, resting deep in their gut. 

 

Hiro knows what it is. He whines every time he sees their face fall, thumbs hovering over the call button. Matsukawa isn’t famous, they have no idea if he’s in town, if he’s in Japan at all. They know Matsukawa hasn’t seen Iwaizumi in years, but he might’ve seen Oikawa. Oikawa’s famous, after all, so maybe Matsukawa has watched his movies?

 

They have no idea in the end. They look him up on the computer, searching and searching until they find him. Yet, they still hesitate. 

 

Iwaizumi sighs, grabs his work clothes. Calls Hiro, and they both say goodbye to Oikawa before heading out. Oikawa, they know, stays staring at the screen for a couple more minutes before shutting it off, calling up Akaashi, his agent and friend. 

 

Hiro knows, suddenly, what will happen in his next life. He accepts it before it begins, before he falls ill. 

 

Inhaling too much smoke on one of his jobs. He saved a little girl, so it’s not that he truly minds. He’s lived a long life. He got Iwaizumi and Oikawa back together. 

 

He gave Iwaizumi happiness, and that’s all that really matters. 

 

Oikawa cries when Hiro gets sick. Kidney failure. Either they put him down, or they wait until he passes on his own. Hiro wants to stay as long as possible, but he can barely stand up without whining in pain. He knows his pain causes pain to his owners. He doesn’t want that. 

 

He weakly nudges Iwaizumi’s leg, wide gray eyes staring up at his owner. It’s time, and Iwaizumi knows that. 

 

The next morning he’s at the vet, on the table. The injection is swift, and he can feel it moving swiftly. Hiro moves his head one  last time, weakly licking Iwaizumi’s fingers. The last thing he sees before passing away is Oikawa sobbing, clutching onto Iwaizumi. 

 

Iwaizumi stares blankly, tears streaming down his face as he places his hand on Hiro’s back. It’s for the best, they tell themselves. 

 

It’s for the best, Iwaizumi whispers as he says one more goodbye. 

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in a shelter. There’s a kind smile, and then he’s being lifted up, wide eyes meeting his. 

 

“Hello, there,” he says, his deep voice causing him to tilt his head to the side. “We’re not going to name you yet, not until you get your owner. We believe that naming the dog creates a stronger bond.”

 

He blinks. Did he wake up too late? Did he miss some important information? Why does he need a special bond with someone? He’s so confused. 

 

“You’re a little too young to go into training,” the guy starts. 

 

He groans, ears pressing against his head in distaste. Training?  _ Again? _ Is he a fire dog again? Maybe he’s a water dog. He has no idea. 

 

“But once you get old enough, we’ll start to teach you all the signals, alright?”

 

He blinks, looking around the room. He still has no idea what he’s to do once he gets older. He wishes he could speak, because that would make a lot of things easier to understand. The guy holding him laugh at his confused whine, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. He introduces himself as Daichi, smiling as he sets the German Shepard pup back down in it’s cage. 

 

“You’ll be the best seeing eye dog ever, okay?”

 

He blinks, watching as Daichi laughs and pats his head before walking away. 

 

A seeing eye dog? Why...why does he need to be a seeing eye dog? Is he not going to see Iwaizumi, Oikawa or Matsukawa in this life?

 

He sighs sadly, plopping down onto the big pillow provided for him. He never thought he’d be put in this type of situation, not that he minds, of course. It’s just a little strange. 

 

But if it means seeing one of them again, then it’ll be worth it. 

 

* * *

 

He begins training when he reaches his full height. Daichi is his teacher, patiently teaching him all the signs and signals and what will happen. He’s a good teacher, rewarding him with treats every time he does something correct. Though, he does make sure to inform him that he won’t always get treats. 

 

He nods, because of course he won’t. He doesn’t care, though. Someone out there needs him to be their eyes, and he’s willing to  _ starve _ if it means helping them. He’s eager to learn, eager to help. Maybe this is why he was reincarnated as a fireman’s dog, or why his purpose was centered around helping his very first owner and his friends find the happiness they deserve. 

 

He loves it; helping people. Every life has been successful, and every lifetime has been filled with happiness and comfort and endless love. He’ll work as hard as he needs to. He’ll get to Iwaizumi and Oikawa again, and he’ll find Matsukawa.

 

He works hard at his new job, taking the challenges placed before him. He memorizes and sets out to be the best. Of course, he knows he’ll never be the  _ real _ best, but he likes to think he’s up there in the top five. He’s hardworking and determined, kind and loving. Everything his job requires, he has. 

 

It’s a Tuesday when he gets his owner. He walks in, led by a silver haired guy. He makes a noise of confusion when Daichi brightens up, walking over to gently kiss the guy’s forehead. He says something about Koushi, but the guy he's leading laughs, mumbling something about Suga. Suga or Koushi? He has no idea. 

 

But he knows that voice. It’s deeper and smoother, but it’s him. His eyes are shielded away by some dark glasses, his hand clutching onto a walking stick. Matsukawa is the same, but at the same time he’s not. 

 

“Come on, Issei,” Daichi says, leading him to the german shepherd. “I’ve been training him extra hard, just for you.” 

  
Matsukawa laughs, the sound deep and beautiful. He reaches down, hand missing the dog by an inch. He lifts his head, nosing under Matsukawa’s hand so that he can feel his fur. 

 

“Hana,” Matsukawa says immediately. “That’s its name.” He announces, scratching behind the dog’s ear. Daichi and Suga both chuckle, looking at each other. 

 

“You know it’s a guy, right?” Daichi asks. 

 

Matsukawa shrugs. “I’m not changing the name.”

 

“Fair enough,” Suga says, bending down to pat Hana. He then grabs Matsukawa’s shoulder, clearing his throat. “We need to fill out some paper work, but I’ll do it for you, okay? You just continue to bond with your new friend.” 

 

Matsukawa makes a noise of confirmation, settling down on the ground. Daichi disappears to get the papers after making sure Matsukawa knows all the signals and making sure he knows what to do. 

 

When they leave, Hana instantly shuffles closer to his new owner. He hasn’t seen Matsukawa is literal years, so it’s nice to see him again. Though, it makes him sad to find out he’s gone blind. He has no idea how it happened, or how Matsukawa feels about suddenly losing his sight. He seems okay, but Hana can’t be completely sure. He can tell that Matsukawa’s smile is a bit too tight. 

 

“Alright,” Suga announces, walking back into the room. He grunts as he places Hana’s vest in Matsukawa’s arms. “Everything’s in order, but you two will need to go to class before we let you take him home.”

 

Matsukawa nods. “I’ve been through this process before, Suga, I know what I have to do and stuff.”

 

Suga smiles sadly, leaning over to ruffle Matsukawa’s hair. “I know you do, but I was explaining for Hana as well!”

 

Hana barks at the mention of his name, tongue lolling out as he pants happily. He can’t wait to go home with Matsukawa. He can’t wait to lead him back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

 

* * *

 

The classes go quickly. Hana and Matsukawa instantly hit it off, in both emotional and physical sense. Daichi even comments on how he’s never seen a pair hit it off so quickly. Hana, of course, can’t help but feel oddly proud of that. 

 

They get to go home a couple weeks later. They decide to skip the bus and train, and Matsukawa insists that they can make it home. Suga seems worried about letting Hana take over as his eyes so early, but Matsukawa smiles, pats Hana. 

 

“I trust him, Sugawara.” And well, that’s that. 

 

Hana is on high alert the moment they exit the building. His eyes scan the walkway, gently avoiding any dips in the sidewalk. He wears his vest proudly, leading Matsukawa down as quickly and as safely as possible. 

 

He goes over the directions given to him over and over again. He makes the correct turns, dodges people and keeps Matsukawa safe. 

 

He nearly stops in his tracks as he reaches the firehouse. He’s shocked, but forces himself to keep walking. Is it a coincidence that Matsukawa lives a block away from it? Does...does he  _ know _ that he lives so close? He must know...but does he know Iwaizumi works there? Does Iwaizumi even still work there?

 

Pushing the questions aside, Hana focuses on his mission. He reaches the Matsukawa household, stopping in front of the door. Matsukawa reaches into his pocket, grabbing his key. He curses under his breath as he tries to get the key in the lock, sighing in relief once he does. The door swings open, Hana trotting in, keeping his excitement at bay. He’s still in uniform, so he needs to stay focused. 

 

As if Matsukawa could read his mind, he kicks the door close, then bends down, blindly reaching out for Hana. HIs fingers brush on the small harness Hana is wearing, and he swiftly pulls it off as quickly as he can. Hana barks after the vest leaves him, and he licks Matsulawa’s hand. 

 

He can tell this will be a good life. 

 

* * *

 

It’s a month later when it happens. 

 

They’re going to the grocery store, Hana’s eyes wide as he takes in his surroundings, watching for anything Matsukawa could stumble over. His ears perk up, listening closely. 

 

Then there’s a childish laugh, a  _ “doggy!” _ be giggled. Hana growls, whipping his head to the side. There’s a group of kids at the firestation, all of them charging at him. He doesn’t know why, but the sudden group of kids sends a spark of fear in his veins. He barks, trying to pull Matsukawa forward, trying to go faster. It doesn’t work, because Matsukawa makes a confused noise, feet catching on a piece of sidewalk that’s higher up than the others. 

 

Before he can crash to the ground, there’s someone else there, catching him. He places Matsukawa upright, turning to the kids with a stern look. 

 

Hana feels his heartbeat pick up. 

 

“I told you when you saw that dog that he was on duty! Do you not see his vest? You could’ve killed this man by distracting his dog!”

 

One of the kids scowls, scoffing. “Then shouldn’t the dog be better trained?”

 

Hana whimpers at that, tail drooping. The kid isn’t wrong.

 

“Listen, brat,” the guy says, huffing. “If I had a hoard of kids running at me, I’d be terrified as we--”

 

“Oikawa?” Matsukawa mumbles. Hana looks up in surprise. Matsukawa remembers him? “That’s...that’s you, right? I--I recognize your voice.”

 

Oikawa flushes, nervously scratching his cheek. “I..yes, hi, Issei,” he whispers, smiling shyly. 

 

“Tooru, what’s taking so lon-- Issei? Is that you?”

 

The two adults, the group of kids, and Hana all turn to the new voice. Hana wants to cry. 

 

“I-Iwaizumi?”

 

Iwaizumi blinks in surprise, gaze sliding to lock onto the seeing eye dog. His eyes grow wide. “Er, yeah. It’s me...do you want to come in?”

 

Matsukawa hesitates, but nods. “I’d love that,” he says, turning to Hana. “Come on, Hana,” he coos, holding his hand out. Hana instantly steps under the hand, letting Matsukawa pet him. “I don’t blame you for what happened, okay?” He whispers, laughing as Hana licks his fingers. 

 

* * *

 

Hana is over the moon. Matsukawa starts to visit the firehouse weekly, and then more than once a week, and then it becomes daily. He craves for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to pet him, but he holds himself back. When he’s not in the house, when he’s wearing this vest, he’s on duty. He refuses to let them touch him, too scared of messing up again. Only Matsukawa’s touch is welcome while he’s on the job. 

 

It finally happens when Matsukawa invites them over. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are eager to enter the house, Oikawa squealing as Hana launches himself at him. He giggles as he hugs Hana, finally able to scratch his side and kiss his head. Iwaizumi is more mellow, gently patting his back and scratching his stomach when Hana begs for it. 

 

“I would never think this is the same dog,” Oikawa comments, causing Matsukawa to laugh. 

 

“He’s always serious about his job, that’s what makes him so effective, but the moment the vest comes off, he becomes a loveable monster.”

 

Iwaizumi hums. “I can believe that.”

 

* * *

 

Watching them all grow closer reminds him of his first life. Of how he brought Oikawa to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. How the three young kids spent every day together, catching bugs and practicing volleyball. How they all acted as if life wouldn’t be the same without the other at their side. 

 

And, well, maybe that’s why Hana is here. To bring them together, to make sure they stay together and don’t drift apart. He can’t always be there, he knows, but watching them now fills his heart with joy. 

 

His purpose in life, he thinks as he watches Oikawa and Iwaizumi help Matsukawa move into their house five months later, is to make sure they can be happy. To make sure that they have each other, to make sure they find love and happiness  _ within _ each other. 

 

His purpose, he thinks as he curls up on the end of the bed by their feet, is to just be a comfort. A constant presence in any form. 

 

He was there for Oikawa when he had no one. He was there for Iwaizumi when he was lost and scared and hesitant. He was there for Matsukawa, being his eyes and leading him towards people who would take him despite something that wasn’t his fault, towards people who love him no matter what. 

 

Hana smiles, watching his owners as they curl up against one another on the couch. They laugh and talk in whispers, as if talking any louder would ruin their bubble of peacefulness. 

 

On the two year mark, after so long of being Matsukawa’s eyes, he feels it. He now knows that none of them will be alone, that they care for one another way too much to let themselves drift apart again. 

 

Two years and five months, Hana closes his eyes for the last time. He feels three different kisses be placed on his face, all of them whispering about how they love him, how he’s the best pet they could’ve asked for. Hana can’t help but wag his tail one last time, content settling down in his bones. 

 

This may be his last life, but that’s okay. He’s sure he made the most of every life he was given. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh...I really hope this wasn't too bad. I tried really hard. Thank you so much if you read all of this! 
> 
> Tumblr: Seijouho


End file.
